


Haru-chan's First Time Outside

by Valgus



Series: My Laptop Haru-chan [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru the now-human laptop didn't know how to tie towel around his waist and had to wear Makoto's too big clothes for a while. That same day, Makoto also discovered that his laptop was actually quite perverted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru-chan's First Time Outside

“H-H-Haru-chaaan…” moaned Makoto, covering his eyes with his right forearm, biting his lower lip as he struggled not to come.

Haru answered though his mouth was stuffed with Makoto’s dick, “Don’t call me Haru-chan!”

Makoto yelped, “D-d-don’t talk with me inside your mouth! Y-y-your tongue tickles—ah!”

And with that, Makoto came abruptly into Haru’s mouth, shuddering and moaning like he never experienced a blowjob before.

Haru swallowed everything as he stared straight into Makoto’s eyes. Makoto was sure he would come again from just seeing Haru’s pale cheeks turned red and hollow from sucking him. His eyebrows were furrowing and Haru tried his best to fit all of Makoto’s cock inside his mouth, though his small mouth couldn’t contain it all.

“Haru, you’re too cute,” whimpered Makoto as he sighed, trying to even out his ragged breath.

Haru licked the last drip of Makoto’s come on his lips.

“Makoto is cuter,” he said before climbing Makoto and leaning down to kiss his lips.

Makoto automatically closed his lips when he thought about what was just in Haru’s mouth. Haru pecked Makoto’s closed lips and he said the last thing Makoto expected.

“Makoto, my swimming pants got drenched in sweat. Can I change into something more comfortable?”

*)*

Ten minutes later, Makoto helped Haru dried his hair as they stood before Makoto’s second-hand washing machine. The machine was running and cleaning Haru's swimming pants. Haru himself had took a quick shower. He had finished now and he just walked out naked to Makoto who was fumbling with the washing machine.

“Haru! Your hair is wet!”

Haru looked up a little, “Oh, I forget that I have hair now.”

Makoto quickly retrieved two towels he had prepared before for Haru, “We have to dry your hair quickly! A-also, tie this towel around your waist.”

Haru tried to tie the towel on his waist, but it fell to the floor immediately. The blue-eyed male pouted to Makoto, “It’s harder than it looks on the tutorial I found on the Internet.”

Makoto chuckled, “I didn’t know there’s a tutorial on how to tie towel on your waist.”

He rubbed his hands to towel against Haru’s hair and smiled. That was right. Haru was a laptop. Haru was _Makoto’s_ laptop. Makoto didn’t exactly know how Haru worked when he was in his human form, but at least Makoto knew that Haru the human was okay with water and that he had no socket or cables anywhere on his body.

Makoto looked at Haru’s face to find that Haru was already looking at him.

“Makoto, you have a day off,” he said, like stating a fact. Makoto remembered that he saved digital monthly planner inside Haru.

“Yes,” Makoto nodded.

“So what do you want to do today?” asked Haru, looking up wishfully at him.

Makoto looked down at Haru’s naked (and beautiful) body.

“We should get you some clothes, Haru. Mine would be too big on you.”

*)*

Haru left the apartment with Makoto in Makoto’s orange shirt that was too baggy for him. At least Makoto’s training pants could hold on to Haru’s smaller hips just fine.

Haru held to Makoto’s hand once they stepped outside the apartment and Makoto looked at their tangled fingers.

“Um… Haru-chan?” Makoto chuckled.

Haru blushed, “I know that it’s not normal to hold your male friend’s hand, but I’ve never been outside without holding to you. I’m usually on your bag, so this is new for me.”

Makoto looked at Haru’s feet. Even Makoto’s smallest slippers were too big for Haru.

“Alright, Haru. It’s okay,” Makoto patted Haru’s head with his free hand and they walked away hand in hand together.

*)*

After purchasing three pants, seven shirts, two hoodies, four pair of socks, and a dozen of underwear for Haru, Makoto brought his now-human laptop for late breakfast.

Haru chose the place, actually, based on the reviews he found on the Internet. He fidgeted on his seat when they were finally seated. He ordered a set mackerel breakfast and suggested Makoto to order the same. Makoto agreed and they waited for their meal to arrive.

“Haru, do you like mackerel?” asked Makoto.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Mackerel is great! Also, fish is great for your body. Mackerel is great for your body. You must be strong and healthy for your students, friends, and family. Also, please don’t forget that Ran and Ren’s birthday are a month away. Sometimes they sent you email on camping together, so I suggest that you go camping with them for their birthday,” said Haru in one breath.

Makoto looked at the straight-faced Haru and laughed so hard the lady on the next seat turned her head to look at him.

“Haru-chan, you’re amazing,” chuckled Makoto.

Haru opened his mouth, presumably to correct Makoto, but then he just sighed, like saying, ‘Well, if you must call me “Haru-chan”…’

*)*

They went home sometime after lunchtime and Makoto emptied a drawer for Haru’s clothes. Haru was very thorough on arranging his new clothes and Makoto couldn’t help but think that Haru had spent some good time reading articles about that on the Internet.

After they were done, Haru stood up and dragged Makoto to bed once again.

Makoto was giddy with the prospect of having sex with Haru again, but he didn’t know why Haru the laptop would do this to him.

“Um… Haru?” Makoto called between his gasps and moans as Haru went down on him.

“Mm?”

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Because you’re my master.”

Okay, that was something that you don’t hear everyday, Makoto thought.

“I have more tools now that I’m human,” Haru shrugged. “Also, I really like your expression and reaction when I make love to you.”

Makoto didn’t know he wanted to be complimented like this. “Um… okay.”

Haru went silent for a beat, “I also really like seeing your face when you come. You have the best coming face, Makoto, and as a laptop I saw a lot of things on the Internet.”

Makoto could only whimpered in response.

“In fact,” Haru added as he went down Makoto’s chest, rubbing and licking his nipples. “I like your sex face so much that I recorded them all.”

Makoto froze. Would he really find videos of his coming face when Haru turned into an actual laptop? He was touched that Haru liked him that much, but he wasn’t sure whether he was happy with the idea. Who would like to see their own coming face? Haru was actually quite perverted when Makoto thinks about it.

“Don’t worry, it’s for your and mine consumption alone,” Haru shrugged. “Just like all the sex we have and we’re going to have.”

Makoto smile and looked at his straight-faced, beautiful laptop, “Okay, Haru-chan.”

Haru kissed Makoto fiercely and Makoto’s ‘Oh, sorry, I’m not supposed to call you “Haru-chan”’ died on his moan and pant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh crap I want to write where Haru made a great sex to Makoto because of his many references, but maybe that could wait for the next instalment, if I did write more.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I'd be happy if you're happy when you read this too.
> 
> Also, I have this idea where the rest of the cast would appear, but with laptops or other devices! Like, maybe Rin had this super nagging mobile dark-cased phone by the name of Sousuke and how Rei had super silly tablet that was always running fast when it comes to game and entertainment but slow when it comes to study and all by the name of Nagisa... but that's just idea. I'm taking suggestion if you have any!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
